


Stay

by Nebulas_Galaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Captain America: Civil War, Pre Avengers: Infinity War, Romance, i just need to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulas_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebulas_Galaxy
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR!!!!!!This is set after Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War.Vision decides to visit Wanda in Scotland, starting a secret life with her.





	1. What is this feeling?

It was cold. Really cold.

Her fingertips were growing numb and goose bumps covered her arms. Wanda Maximoff has never been to Scotland before, and she was unaware of the temperature there during the cold season. She trudged down the footpath, with only a white cotton t-shirt, long jeans, and a maroon leather jacket to cover her from the cold. The streets were always quiet during the night in Scotland, but Wanda was used to blaring traffic noises in America, where she used to reside. It was a just a few days since she escaped the Raft, with the help of Steve Rogers. After that, she ran away to Scotland to hide. Wanda moved into a cheap hotel to stay for a couple of days, until she would move to someplace else to run off to. The wind blew harder and she mentally scolded herself to bring a warmer jacket next time. Wanda wrapped her arms together and moved her legs faster down the street to return to the hotel to keep warm.

\-----

Vision silently sat on the couch in his room. He looked outside the window, staring into the night sky. He sat in silence, alone with his thought.

 

He thought of Wanda.

 

It was rather strange. She was in his mind for days, and he mentally questioned himself why he kept thinking of her. Was it worry? Was it concern? Was it… No. It couldn't be. He didn't know what emotions he was feeling. It felt weird. Did he even have emotions? He’s an android. He cannot feel emotion. So why did he have it for her? Why did he have emotions for Wanda? The questions kept filling his mind. He stood up and walked out of the New Avengers Facility. He needed to clear his mind.

\------

Wanda laid in bed, covering her shaking body with a warm blanket. She was lucky she arrived back to her room, or she would’ve been soaking in the rain. Raindrops tapped against the window, the noise filling the silent room. Wanda laid there, slowly warming up. It was cozy and peaceful. No fighting. No experiments. It was just her. Curled up in bed, warm, peaceful…

 

yet sad.

 

She didn't know why. It just felt empty. She wanted someone beside her to keep her company, to talk to, to laugh with. It was lonely. Vision. She didn't know why he began to occupy her mind. He was just there, in her life. Ever since Pietro, her brother, died, Vision was there to comfort her. To wipe those tears away from her eyes. To make her happy.

 

_Is that Paprikash?_

 

_I thought it might lift your spirits._

 

Wand wanted Vision beside her. She laughed at the thought of it, which then became a sad smile.

 

_And what do you want?_

 

_For people to see you… as I do._

 

Wanda turned around to the other side of the bed, trying to get the thoughts out of her head, and to at least get some sleep.

 

\-----

 

Vision walked back inside the facility. He felt uneasy though. He knew it was wrong, but he had no choice. He took a sticky note and wrote a small letter to Tony. He then left it on the kitchen counter. If the Mind Stone was correct, he could reunite with her.

 

And with that, Vision left to Edinburgh, Scotland.


	2. It's Me!

It has been two months since Vision boarded the boat to Scotland. He turned off his tracker so Tony wouldn't know where he ran off to. He made a human disguised so he would go unnoticed by passengers. His disguised was a blonde, European man, strikingly similar to his original form, just with human looking skin. He wore a dark coat and casual wear underneath, since he was aware of the cold temperatures in Scotland. He was nearly there to his destination.

 

\------

 

Wanda sat in the café, sipping her coffee slowly. She looked outside the café into the morning mist. There was idle chatter from costumers and civilians. It was peaceful. Wanda quickly finished her breakfast and exited the small building, taking a stroll through the streets. She decided to extend her stay for a couple of weeks, since she grew fond of the quiet town. Wanda finally got warm clothing from the nearest shop, to keep her from the cold. A black scarf, a grey beanie and a light brown coat made it much more comfortable and warm for her as she walked through the town. She walked down to the park near the train station and sat on one of the benches. She sat there and smiled, enjoying the calm atmosphere.

 

\-----

 

Vision got off the train, still holding onto his disguised. He started to feel nervous. “What if she isn’t here?” He thought to himself. “What if she doesn't recognize me?” Vision’s anxiety started to grow. “What if she doesn't want to see me?” Vision decided to push away the questions and walked outside the station. Here he was, in Scotland. He began to walk through the Park and into the town to search for Wanda Maximoff.   
  
Wanda watched the group of passengers exiting the Train Station. She looked down at her watch and realized it was already 11:00am. Her stomach started to rumble, wanting for food. The young Sokovian stood up and went for something to eat, leaving the park.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen a woman, this tall, with orange hair?” Vision asked some locals. They shook their head, saying that they haven’t seen her. Vision continued searching for Wanda, passing shops and cafés. No sign of her. But he wasn't giving up yet.

 

Meanwhile, Wanda went back to the hotel after getting her lunch in a nearby café. She walked up the stairs to her room to relax and rewind. It began to rain again.

 

Vision got caught up in the rain, and looked for a nearby shelter. He entered a hotel, soaking wet. He knew he should’ve got an Umbrella. He looked around the hotel, it was warm, it was welcoming, it looked pleasant. He turned to see a hotel staff member behind the counter. “The concierge,” he thought to himself and walked towards him.

  
“Excuse me,” the android asked. “have you seen a woman this tall, with orange hair? Her name is Wanda Maximoff,”

 

The concierge recognized the name. “Yes, Ms. Maximoff booked room 13,” He answered. “A friend of yours?”

 

Vision responded with a polite nod and thanked him. He walked up the stairs to the next floor, leaving a trail of rain water behind him. He continued to walk down the hallway, finding room 13.

 

“Aha, found it,” he whispered to himself in triumph.

 

He knocked on the door quietly and timidly. He waited for a while. I little bit too long. A small puddle began to form underneath his boots.

 

Wanda didn’t know what to do. She wasn't expecting someone. It could be the U.S Department of State. Did they found her? She sat on her bed fresh from the shower, shaking, not knowing what to do.

 

“Hmm, maybe not here,” the android muttered to himself. He was about to leave until the door opened.

 

“Hello?”

 

It’s that voice. The voice he longed to hear. He turned around and saw her. Wanda Maximoff. And she looked as beautiful as ever. He smiled in joy.

 

“Wanda, I’m so happy to see you again,” He sighed in relief.

 

Wanda looked confused, his voice sounded familiar.

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” She asked with her thick accent.

 

“It’s me,” Vision stated with a smile on his face. Wanda looked more confused than ever.

 

“It’s me, Vision,”


End file.
